


A Terrible Loyalty

by jesterlady



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world where Spike & Dru never came to Sunnydale and hear about Slayer Fest '98.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrible Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS. The title is from GK Chesterton.

Spike strode into the hall of the abandoned office building, dodging beams of sunlight as they fell in swaths through the boarded up windows.

“Dru, pet,” he called. “I’m home.”

“We’re having a tea party,” she called back. 

He grinned as he reached the alcove under the stairs Drusilla had declared her atrium of carnage. A tea table was set up and an assortment of dolls and bound humans sat at the table.

The humans twitched nervously in their bonds. The dolls sat impassively.

“Well, what have we here?” he asked, admiring the view.

“You’re just in time, my darling. I’m about to pull the crackers.”

Drusilla got out another cup and handed it to Spike.

“What brand are we drinking today, love?”

“Pick your favorite,” she answered, jabbing her finger at all the possibilities.

“How about you pick for me?” he suggested, tilting his head.

“Goody!” She clapped her hands and circled the table prowling. Spike loved to watch her intimidate. She stopped behind a red headed girl about twenty-five. “This one suits you. She’s strong like a seal.”

Spike raised his eyebrow, but made no comment as he dragged the girl up and bit into her neck, letting the blood drain out into his cup. Drusilla always insisted on using dishes at her parties.

“You always choose the proper ones, Dru,” he murmured as the rich, coppery taste flooded his senses. “Come here and have a taste.”

“You’ll share?” she asked in anticipation as she glided over.

“Just as all good boys should do.” He offered his cup and she downed it in one delicate motion.

“Oh,” she moaned, “it hits all the wrong spots. I feel quite dizzy.”

“Come here then.” Spike guided her toward a dusty waiting area and laid her down on the couch while he crouched at her head.

“She’ll be nice later,” Drusilla decided. “With him.” She pointed vaguely in the direction of another man at the table.

“I’ve got news,” he said slowly, running his hands up her arms. 

She shivered and leaned into his touch.

“Did it come from the ether or the wind?”

“Demon actually. Bloke told me about a little competition. Sounds like it might be up our street. Get a little violence in, yeah?”

“I like violence,” Drusilla commented. “In leaps and bounds.”

“Well, in this little town called Sunnydale there’s a Hellmouth. Some vamp has got it in his head to head up a competition to hunt down the town’s resident Slayer. There was something about two Slayers, but I don’t see how that could happen.”

“Oh, but it did. That one’s stubborn. She wouldn’t lay down for the Master.”

“Two Slayers?” Spike grinned and showed his teeth. “Sounds like fun.”

“But you promised me Prague and weevils,” Drusilla pouted. “I never get my weevils.”

Spike sighed. The competition had sounded like fun. Beating Slayers was heaven to him and a good fight second best. Still, his only aim in life was to please Drusilla. Besides, Prague could be awfully nice in the fall.

“Weevils it is then,” he said, giving in. 

Drusilla laughed. 

“I just saved you,” she said, drawing a nail down his face and he savored the slight burn as she cut him.

“From what, kitten?” he asked, wondering if she had indeed had a vision.

“Light to burn you up,” she said, her eyes far away. “You’ll be mine forever now. We’ll stay linked and bloody,” she finished, smiling happily.

“Bloody as the day is long,” he promised and leaned in to kiss her as she reached up for him.

The tea table lay neglected, the redhead slumped over it as her life blood slowly drained and decorated the alcove in red.


End file.
